


Ravenous

by Pandorah



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, PWP, Smut, cis female, cis male, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorah/pseuds/Pandorah
Summary: Ardyn wakes from a nap to receive a blowjob from his lover.  I left her nameless so you can use what you like.I am working on a long fic but this idea popped into my head and I had to get it out.





	Ravenous

Ardyn was stretched out in the window seat, a book open on his lap, enjoying the afternoon sun. He had been reading for a couple of hours and finally ended up falling asleep. His lightweight white shirt that he wore was unbuttoned down to his waist except for the last few. His boots and socks sat off to the side leaving him barefoot to fully be able to relax. A half empty glass of wine sat on the small table to the side.

At the desk across from him sat a woman with her hair pulled up into a bun while she scribbled furiously across paper. She worked quickly to sketch the sleeping man across from her and did not stop until she was satisfied. When it was far enough along that she could finish it later, she set her pencil down and then got to her feet. She padded barefoot across the room and stood beside him. With a soft smile, she slowly reached a hand out and gently ran her fingers through his soft hair. She then leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. Unable to stop herself, she leaned further down to place another gentle one on his lips.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come over and touch me." Ardyn said with a smirk before opening his eyes. "I was starting to get disappointed that you wouldn't."

The woman's cheeks turned pink with a blush, "You knew I was there?"

"Mm," he leaned up and kissed her. "I always know when you are around, my love."

After setting his book on the side table, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. She immediately snuggled into him and started placing kisses on his cheeks and neck. One of her hands slid inside his open shirt to caress his sun warmed skin and run her nails down his sides. When she lifted her head, she looked at him with flushed cheeks and pupils blown wide.

"Feeling bold today, are we? Well, you certainly won't hear me complaining." He dropped his hands from her waist as she changed her position on him so she was straddling his lap facing him. "What did I do to deserve this extra attention?"

She smiled at him before leaning down to kiss him. "I've been drawing you for over an hour. I just want to make sure I'm doing you justice." she had long since memorized his body, but it was still a game that they played. She rocked against his hips as her lips met his again.

Ardyn made a pleased sound in his throat and grinned when she broke away again. "Oh, is that so? It would probably be much more believable if you didn't have such a ravenous look in your eyes." he let out a longer groan, "Or a hand in my pants."

Her teeth nipped at his neck and she chuckled. "I do have to see all of you. Every. Last. Inch." her words were punctuated with the slow slide of her hand up his shaft, from base to tip. She gave him a squeeze before removing her hand and he shuddered.

Words stopped after that. Her mouth was too busy kissing and nipping at Ardyn's chest while her hands worked to open his pants and push them down. Once that was done, she slowly started to kiss her way down his body, stopping and paying attention to a sensitive spot at his hip just to make him squirm. She kept eye contact with him while she sucked a deep purple mark into his skin there. His eyes shut and his head fell back for a moment before he lifted it again and grinned down at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but his words were cut off by a loud moan as she took him into her mouth. She felt him give the smallest thrust up into her mouth but he held himself in check.

Her pace was steady; not slow but not fast either. Just enough to make him feel good but not enough to push him over the edge. The pressure shifted from light touches to firm squeezes and they had Ardyn panting and letting out long pleased sighs. One of her hands moved down to fondle and caress his balls while she took him in as deep as she could. His voice caught on a long whine and she smiled as she popped off him while her hands continued to work him. Another squeeze of her hand and some precome came out of his tip. She leaned down and made a show of slowly lapping it up.

"Mm, I think I really will devour you. I'm simply famished."

With that, her mouth once again closed around his hard and leaking cock and went to work at sucking him off thoroughly. This time Ardyn could not stop his hips from thrusting more but they were not hard enough to hurt her. She met his thrusts easily and with a pleased hum as she continued to take him as deep as possible. One of his hands reached down to hold onto her hair, wrapping his fingers through what had come undone, and just rested it there. His toes curled into the cushion he sat on and his eyes fell closed.

"L-love, I'm going to, ah!" Ardyn's whole body bowed up as he called out her name with his release. He continued to thrust weakly through it and moan as she never once slowed down or stopped with her ministrations. Only when he became too sensitive did she pull away. "You are amazing." he panted out with a grin.

Her eyes were still full of hunger as she looked at them, even as she licked away the rest of his release from her hand. "No, that would be you, my king."

The name had Ardyn sitting up with a growl and pulling her up for a hungry kiss. Just as he started to tug at her dress, a knock came at the door. He made a displeased sound as she got off his lap and moved away. With a sigh, he got up and fixed himself up.

"Yes, come in." he called.  
The door opened and Gilgamesh came in, a severe look on his face as usual. "My lord, the meeting has started without you."

"Yeah." he replied though his eyes did not leave the woman who had moved back over to the desk.

When his lord did not make any signs of actually acknowledging him or getting ready, Gilgamesh sighed and moved further into the room. "Ardyn, get dressed. Everyone is waiting on you."

The use of his name in a firm tone finally had him turning to look at his friend and Shield. "Oh right!" he zipped into the attached bedroom to change his clothes.

"I'm sorry, Gil, It's my fault."

He shook his head as he moved closer to the desk. "No, he is a grown man and fully capable of keeping track of things."

From the other room Ardyn called out, "My dear, have you seen my other shirt?"

"Mostly." Gilgamesh said with a sigh and she laughed quietly.

After Ardyn was finally dressed in his proper work attire did his Shield seem pleased. He went over and wrapped his arms around his love and nuzzled her neck. "I'll return the favor later." he said softly before placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Or I could ca-"

"We are not cancelling the meeting." Gilgamesh said firmly. "You already did that last month and they are still upset about it. So please hurry and let us go."

She twisted out of his arms before nudging him towards the door. "Go on. You need to work sometimes."

"My job is healing people, not sitting in boring meetings while the council drones on about nothing of importance." he muttered but still headed for the door. "I'll be back shortly, whether the meeting is over or not."

Gilgamesh watched him leave out the door before turning and giving her a look. "He better not or I'll never hear the end of it."

"Oh, then just tell him that I said if he does not stay for the whole meeting and pay attention that he'll have to sleep alone tonight."

The corner of his mouth quirked up a bit. "I will. At least he'll take any threats you give seriously. Mine just fall on deaf ears."

When Ardyn returned to his chambers it was a whole four hours later. He looked drained and irritated and he threw his jacket off as soon as he entered the room. His eyes scanned the room until he found her curled up in the window seat that he had been in earlier reading his book. He stormed over to her and stood there with his hands on his hips. She did not look up at him but he could see her fighting a smile.

"That, my dear, was just cruel." Without warning, he leaned down and scooped her up bridal style. She let out a squeak and the book she had fell out of her hands to the floor. "Using my love for you against me like that." he then turned on his heel and headed for their bedroom.

"Hm, maybe." she leaned up so that she could whisper in his ear. "But now I get to reward you for doing what you should have been doing in the first place." her tongue ran along the shell of his ear and he sucked in a breath.

"So very cruel."

Ardyn kicked the bedroom door closed behind them as she laughed.


End file.
